The Almeida Family Band
by Trinity Everett
Summary: Tony has a surprise for Michelle, Michelle in turn has a surprise for him. No spoilers, sequel to 'Of Guitars and Groupies.'


Title: The Almeida Family Band

Fandom: 24

Characters: Michelle Dessler/Tony Almeida, OC – Samuel Almeida

Word Count: 1,010

Rating: PG

Summary: _Sure, he was a little rough around the edges sometimes, but she was so fortunate to get to love the other side of him._ Sequel to ''Of Guitars and Groupies.'

Author's Notes: I've had this sitting in my notebook, waiting to be finished/typed since about July. I'm glad I finally got the chance to do it. No spoilers.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy, Mommy! Come see what Daddy and I did."

Eager hands tugged at her belt loops and Michelle smiled, smoothing her three year old son's wild curls out of his face. He offered her a broad grin, so like his father's, and she nodded.

"Give me a second, okay? I need to put my bag down."

Sam nodded eagerly and squeezed her waist once more before he took off into the living room without even giving her the chance to kiss him hello. Leaning over, she set her laptop bag on the ground and stooped to unzip her boots as well. Her feet had been killing her all day and they rejoiced at the new freedom. In fact, all of her was rejoicing at being home and away from all of the day's stressors. She stretched her arms over her head quickly, feeling her shoulders pop.

"Micheelllllleeee!"

Amused, she lowered her arms. He sounded just like his father, right down to the whine infused in the bellow. "I'm coming, Sammy," she assured, wondering how they were going to break him of the habit Tony had started. "What's your dad doing anyway?"

"Missing the excitement apparently. What's all the screeching about?"

Tony's arms slid around her from the side, and she turned, greeting him with a slow kiss. Her fingers tangled in his messy hair, keeping him close even after the kiss ended and their foreheads touched. It was so nice to be home, she felt so grounded in his arms.

"Sam says you taught him something today. I'm trying to decide if I should be impressed or frightened," she explained, pulling away slightly to check the entryway of the house for obvious signs of damage. She didn't smell smoke of any sort, so she assumed that one or both of them had been able to watch the timer if cooking was the lesson. Tony was determined to start their son early, lest poor Samuel Almeida get his mother's gifts in the kitchen.

"Your lack of faith wounds me, Michelle. That was one time, and it never happened again. You'll like this, promise."

She must have still looked skeptical, because Tony grinned, holding her tightly for another few moments before leading her by the hand into the living room. Sam was waiting by the couch, a big grin on his face.

"Ready Sammy?" Tony asked.

Sam nodded. "Mommy, sit here."

Michelle smiled in amusement as Sam grabbed her hand and tugged her to sit at one end of the couch before he disappeared. Tony just smirked when she shot a questioning look at him, sitting at the other end of the couch.

Sam returned just seconds later, toting her guitar with a proud grin. The instrument was bigger than he was, but somehow he managed to carry it without incident. She tilted her head, watching as Tony lifted Sam up onto his lap and the two of them settled the guitar against their knees.

Her heart clenched, watching as Tony quietly reminded Sam how to hold the neck of the instrument, pressing his tiny fingers against the strings. Part of her wanted to get up and get a camera, but she didn't want to shatter the image of father and son and their adorable identical pouts of concentration.

Tony raised his head, winking at her. "Ready?"

Biting her lip, she nodded. He grinned, returning his focus to Sam.

"'Kay, buddy; one, two, three."

Their pace was so slow, she wasn't really sure what they were playing, but she was completely enthralled with watching Tony carefully guide Sam's fingers, holding them to the fret board, but not tightly enough to hurt him. Tony murmured his encouragement and she smiled broadly. He was arguably the most gentle man she'd ever known. Sure, he was a little rough around the edges sometimes, but she was so fortunate to get to love the other side of him.

Their song ended and she clapped, raising her hands to her face and wiping away her tears. She was such a sucker for them and the sweet, endearing, little things they did to surprise her every day. Sammy wiggled out of Tony's arms, flinging himself at her and letting her cover his face in noisy kisses.

"That was so good, baby," she praised, looking at her husband as well. Tony had started lightly strumming again, fingers sliding over the strings of the guitar with the same care he showed her each and every day.

"Did you recognize it, Mommy? It was your favorite."

Well, it certainly was now. She nodded, kissing his forehead again. "Yes it is."

She reached her hand out to Tony as well. He stopped playing, putting the guitar aside and sliding across the cushions, pressing against her side.

"How long have you been planning this?"

Grinning, he kissed her, making her return the smile against his lips. When they split, she felt him nuzzle her with his nose.

"Just a little while. Four years."

"Still hoping for that rock band, honey?" she teased, cuddling their son.

Sammy had slipped his thumb into his mouth and done his best to curl up in a ball against her. Even though she and Tony were trading off work days during the summer, she still hated missing time with Sam. It was different when he was in school, but she hated the days where she had to miss the time he spent with his father just because of a job.

"It's still a thought," Tony quipped, sliding his hand across Sam's back gently. "Still need a drummer, and someone on keyboard. Maybe a full-time lead singer, too."

She leaned her head against him. Now was as good a time as any to tell him. "I think I can help you with that. Though you'll probably want to wait until she's not in-utero to start her in piano."

Tony straightened up, tilting his head. "You mean?"

She smiled slightly. "Mmm hmm. The Almeida Family Band grows."

Tony just beamed, nuzzling his face into her neck.

"I love you."


End file.
